Talk:Kaname Tōsen
Ressureccion before Hollowfication? I find it a bit odd that the Ressureccion details of Kaname Tousen's article coming before the Hollowfication details. To me, it makes it sound like he can don a hollow mask after he has done ressureccion which should be the other way around. Also, the way it looks, it looks like his Ressureccion does not have anything to do with his hollowfication and more like it is part of his Bankai's ability instead. Should we change it so that the Hollowfication details come before Ressureccion? Manj 09:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Oh I see, his Ressureccion is part of his Zanpakuto. Still, I think it fits better under Hollowfication (afterall, without it he would not have a Ressureccion in the first place) Manj 10:03, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :See "Page Organization" and "Resurrección Location" in the talk page archive for an explanation. Also, please be careful not to delete the "Talkheader" template from the talk page. Thank you. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Obscure? What Kido related skills can Kaname perform that are "obscure"? If you are referring to Garganta, I don't think it's necessary, as it's labeled as one of his skills directly under Kido.--KyleKiryu 01:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hm, I have to agree. The reference for that statement is just him using Haien, by no means an "obscure" Kidou. The only other spell asides from Garganta he uses in the series is Tenteikura, so he by no means has demonstrated the ability to use "many" Kidou spells either. Unless there's some other reference we can use that implicates the statement, then I'd say go ahead and reword it. Mohrpheus 02:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Bankai When he use his bankai he send only 9 rings, i have numbered it, and in tha manga he send 9 rings, but there were 10 rings when his bankai activated. 10:18, Aug 5, 2010, (UTC) As the reference in the article says, it is from chapter 146, page 8 9, which clearly shows there are 10 rings. 12:15, August 5, 2010 (UTC) In that pic over to the right, there are only 9 rings. There's 9 also in the manga where your reference is stated. Tensa Zabimaru (talk) 06:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, page 9, not 8: there are 10 rings - see the manga picture ←. 11:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) But it can't be, he send 9 rings but there are 10? Domynyk 15:08, Aug 19, 2010, (UTC) Maybe it's an error. see if you can find the anime ep. Could you find the anime ep? i can't Tensa Zabimaru (talk) 06:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) The anime episode also has 9 rings. CaptainOtoribashi (talk) 02:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes the anime put 9 rings, the manga has 10. Manga trumps anime--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:58, September 2, 2010 (UTC) The Manga has a inconsistent number of the rings. if you look at the page before it, where he shows all the rings before swinging his sword, there's 9 ringa. on the next page, its 10 rings. so either number could be used, I just go by which is seen more, which is 9. here there's 9, and on the next page, its 10. http://read.mangashare.com/Bleach/chapter-146/page008.html CaptainOtoribashi (talk) 00:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC)